To the End
by Bourguit
Summary: What is the price you'd pay to save to save the world? Or the one you cared about? To paraphrase Johnny Strong's "Let you go": There's nothing that I wouldn't face with vengeance and annihilate. Sever off the hands of fate if it were to keep you safe. You'll never be alone. I will never let you go. The picture is provided with permission from .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They've been training at the beach house Interpol provided for an hour. But Chun-Li's mind is still on Ruby Heart's morning report on something called the Abyss. The reality of the situation would normally sound outrageous, the barrier of reality splitting and the end of world. But several hours ago she was standing in a room with an athletic man with a giant red, white, and blue shield and a grey haired woman with six arms. There's no need for more proof.

She's brought back to her reality with a quick kick to the stomach by Ryu. "Pay attention Li!"

They were called the new age of heroes, one of many crossover teams recruited to go after the Abyss. Something to feel proud of she thought initially. But all she has felt in the past hour of training is tired and bruises all over her body.

After exchanging punches and kicks she asks, "Are you still mad we're forth on the roster list?"

"I don't care. I don't even remember the other groups before us."

"The Avengers, the X-men, and a team made of Mr. Bison, Mr. Akuma, and Doctor Doom," Mega Man says bluntly as he continues rewire his left arm while sitting on a nearby bench.

"_I don't care_!"

She knows Ryu is lying, his muscles just tighten slightly. But it didn't matter. Chun-Li doesn't have his need for immediate battle, because she likes that being fourth gives them time to train to fight as a team. Although she secretly thinks it'll be worth the wait just to hear on the impending doomed attempt by Bison's team; she awaits the news of their failure with anticipation.

Chun-Li receives an uppercut to the chin and is knocked hard on her back, able to see Ryu moving in for the finishing blow. But then Mega Man stands between them in a flash. His arm turning into a blaster and humming softly, making Ryu take a step back.

Mega Man says, "Back-off."

"You…dare…," Ryu begins to say as his hands sparkle with electricity.

"I'm fine." Chun-Li grins, trying to defuse the situation. She knows that Mega Man was already on Ryu's bad side when he was forced to prove his worth by unleashing the power of his blaster when Ryu wasn't ready. She didn't need complications.

"Miss Li, he was trying to..."

"And I was going to roll away before he could and kick him in the head," she interrupts quickly as she stands up.

He turns to her with his innocent, soft blue, glowing eyes; she has already grown accustomed to looking at them. "My analysis confirms your deception. I've updated my files."

She watches as Mega Man walks back to the bench and looks back at them.

"What are you doing now," Ryu asks.

"I'm continuing to record and automatically adjust my fighting style, projectiles, and rocket boots to match both of your movement patterns and fighting styles."

Chun-Li smiles when he starts swinging his short stubby legs back and forth, finding it hard to believe something that looks so innocent is a machine full of cold, calculating protocol.

"Ready Li?"

She turns to Ryu, already in fighting position. "And then there's you Ryu."

"What?"

She stands ready. "Nothing… just made a joke to myself."

"Don't make me regret choosing you Li."

"Why did you choose me?"

"What?"

"Miss Li asked you why you chose her!"

She smiles. "I like him."

"Come on, fight!" Ryu does a spinning kick, but she flips away.

"I know why you want Mega Man, rematch is written all over your face when you look at him." Ryu comes at her with several kick combinations but she uses her Tenshin Shuu Kyaku technique and flips behind him. "But why pick me and why not Ken?"

Ryu surprises her with a fast moving Hadouken before she could land any combinations. Although dodging it she's off balance. Ryu puts her on her back again with a quick, light kick to the chest. But watching him trip over his own feet and falling on top of her, leaving them face to face, was a nice surprise.

"Ryu…you're blushing." She couldn't help but laugh as his cheeks quickly became rosy red.

He smiles. "No…I'm not."

"Mega Man, please confirm!"

"In reality, both of your body temperatures are increasing by…"

"_Quiet_," Ryu yells. Chun-Li senses Ryu is more embarrassed than angry as he immediately stands up.

She starts to laugh, briefly looking at Mega Man; she imagines he's trying to calculate the justification of the human performance that's in front of him.

"Come on Li, again."

As Ryu helps her up she asks, "Do you always have to be this serious?"

"To the very end."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

5:30 a.m. and Chun-Li wakes up to the sound of battle outside, but she relaxes when the voices she hears are only from Ryu and Mega Man.

"Rematch…I hate being right."

Even as she brushes her teeth, takes a shower, and changes into shirt and khaki shorts, her light cotton hooded sweater, and flip-flops they're still fighting, yelling, and screaming. The noise never stops. She's thankful that Interpol already informed elected officials of their presence and blocked off the area using local police.

She walks outside and crosses her arms as the morning cool wind blows against her. She walks towards the beach, following the holes and burns in the sand. She sits on a large boulder after she spots and watches Ryu and Mega Man exchange energy blasts.

"I can't help but feel they're having fun."

There is no powerful emotion on their faces from what she is seeing, just an intense need to show off; known as male bonding. But she's enjoying the show as Mega Man's training has advanced his armor to be lighter and stronger to handle Ryu's improved powerful and versatile technique. Looking at them fight against the slow rising sunrise is visually inspiring. Unfortunately for them she's starting to get too hungry to care. She stands up fires a Kikoken that lands between them, immediately gaining their attention.

"I'm hungry! Who's making breakfast?"

Ryu yells, "We're still fighting! We need to have a victor! And the answer lies in the heart of battle!"

"Mega Man, come on honey!" Chun-Li yells kindly, unable to stop treating him like a child as she beckons him with her hands. Watching him run to her like a loving and loyal child isn't helping anything, although she thinks it is endearing.

"I will cook for you Miss Li."

She smiles at him, then at Ryu before they walk back to the beach house, finding his frustrated face priceless.

Later, she watches Ryu walk in the kitchen after the smell of eggs and bacon lingered in the air for the past ten minutes. He sits down at the table near her and eats as soon as Mega Man serves him. She briefly watches Mega Man plug himself into the wall and recharges, all the while watching Ryu.

"Well…this is nice…the three of us together at the kitchen table…or at least around it." She laughs lightly, but sees that they are only staring at each other, sizing each other up. "Ryu, try the orange juice, I ordered it from…"

She watches Ryu swallow his glass of juice in one long gulp. "It's good."

"O…k," she replies as Ryu finishes eating and runs outside.

"Goodbye Miss Li." Mega Man unplugs himself and runs outside as well with the enthusiasm of a child, leaving her alone with the sound of the clinking of her fork against her plate.

"Oh hell…" She puts her fork down, pushes away her plate of half-eaten fruit crepes, puts her fighting gloves and shoes on, runs outside, and joins in the fight.

"Fight parameters updated."

Ryu yells, "Stay out of this Li!"

She slowly yells, "I'm the strongest woman in the world…_make me_!"

Chun-Li yells as she does the Kikosho energy attack. She's not surprised to see Ryu's Shinkuu-Hadoken attack in response. But when Mega Man does his Mega Buster Charge attack at the same time, all their attack energy merges into each other and then dissipates. She felt as if their chi was briefly joined. She looks at their faces and she read the same thing on their faces. They were ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

They survived. They've beaten the Abyss in his silver and green titan form and then his green liquid form and all the grizzly and extreme aggressive attacks that came with them.

The Abyss's earth shattering stomps is still ringing in Chun Li's ears and she's still shaking from the adrenaline from the fight as she looks at her bruised and tired team; Ryu's right eye is bruised purple for taking a hit for her and Mega Man ejects several burnt parts from his chest plate. She smiles at them and they do the same to her. Even Mega Man and Ryu share a smile with each other; it was a miracle within itself.

Suddenly she watches Mega Man's eyes grow larger as he looks behind her. "Danger approaches."

She turns around and in amazement as she watches a pool of molten lava flow nears them and a gust of wind blows hot air against her face. Li closes her eyes for a moment, briefly blinded by the sheer force.

Then immediately rising from the pool was the Abyss in a form that looked like a muscular dog but larger than a truck and more menacing than anything she's ever seen. But her initial thought was that it is concentrated evil and it needed to be put down.

Ryu and Mega Man stand beside her and they stood ready, but its new fighting method is different that before. She watches it disappear into the lava with a dark laugh as the pool arches in different directions around them.

Chun Li asks, "Mega Man, do you see anything?"

"Analysis…it's going to target one or all of us with a surprise attack…due to its size there'll be no flourish to its swipes or bites, so it needs to be close and calculating in its attacks before hiding back into the pool…all it has to do is touch us to do damage."

In an instant the Abyss appears in front of her and tries to bite her. She immediately creates her Kikosho to hold it back while Ryu and Mega Man's energy attacks makes it hide back into the lava. She falls to the ground exhausted.

Ryu yells, "Li! Stand behind me!"

She rises as she sees the Abyss slowly rising in front of her again and yells, "Stay back!" If she needs to sacrifice herself by creating enough Kikosho attacks so that her team can finish it off, so be it.

In the mist of her creating another Kikosho attack, she's interrupted when Mega Man jumps over her and firing his blaster. He hits the Abyss just as he rises from the pool of lava. Mega Man keeps firing at the Abyss, running and jumping around the pools of lava with ease with his rocket boots. She realizes that he is keeping the Abyss in place but he is also isolating himself. Watching small spots of lava splatter off the Abyss and unto his helmet and armor, melting it away, was becoming unbearable.

"Get out of there and regroup," Ryu orders.

Mega Man replies, "Ryu, I know his pattern now! Hit him with everything you got while he's distracted!"

Chun Li yells, "You'll still be in the way! Ryu and I can take him!"

"I can see your deception rating…nine point five perfect."

Her eyes widen as more lava starts to splatter on his armor and melt it away. "Mega Man, don't!"

"I've read its bio-signs! This is the last form it can support! We need to stop it now!"

The Abyss charges at her and Ryu, but Mega Man cuts between them and unleashes his Mega Buster Charge attack and maintains it even as his blaster starts to burn bright red.

"Shinkuu…_Hadoken_!" Ryu's screams, holding his blast.

Her eyes water as Mega Man is almost over taken by the large blue ray of energy along with the Abyss.

As Mega Man is being torn apart he yells, "Miss Li, you're the strongest woman in the world, remember? Show it…now!"

"Goodbye." She uses the last of her energy to create a Kikosho large enough in engulf the Abyss and she maintains it until the Abyss screams and explodes. Then everything goes black.

She doesn't know how long she was out, but she's surprised to be waking up on grass. She slowly sits up and sees she's far away from the ruble and chaos. In the distance, she sees Mega Man slowing dragging Ryu with his only hand; as his other one is missing. As she stands up, Mega Man carefully puts Ryu down and falls to the ground. She runs to them with all the energy she can muster.

When she reaches Mega Man, she falls to her knees and turns right side up with the hope of a loyal and loving mother, only to feel her heart drop at the site of his armor nearly completely melted away. His insides were worse, wires burnt and sparking with flashing malfunction warnings on damaged display panels.

Mega Man says, "Ryu's life sign are stable. I've notified Interpol of our location and they'll be on their way here shortly." Mega Man's voice is more robotic and monotone than the warm and welcoming boy's voice she's use to.

She tears as she touches the one side of his face that's still has a layer of artificial skin on it. "What can I do…how can I can help? Just tell me what to do."

"Can you…hold my hand?"

She bites her lips to stop herself from breaking down. She instead gives him a brave smile while she holds his hand.

"I've finished my analysis on you and Ryu. He has a great passion and unmatched fighting spirit. And you…you're bravest person I've ever known."

Chun Li bites on her lips again and closes her eyes as more tears fall.

"Also…you both have an eighty percent mating compatibility."

She laughs and then cries, but covers her mouth.

"It's fine Miss Li. Please don't lose your heart…it's your best quality."

She removes her hand, opens her eyes and they smile at each other. After rubbing what was left of his imitation brown hair, she continues to hold his hand. Even as she watches as his beautifully blue lit eyes slowly dim and fade to black. She holds his hand, to the end.

The End


End file.
